A voltage regulator may be used to supply an output voltage that is generally constant over varying conditions. For example, a voltage regulator may provide a generally constant output voltage despite changes in a load coupled to the voltage regulator or a temperature of the voltage regulator. Some voltage regulators may accomplish this by utilizing a feedback loop. Voltage regulators may be implemented with various electrical or electromechanical components, such as transistors. Voltage regulators may be used in a variety of applications, such as automobiles, computers, power generators, and power-delivery circuits.